CROSS
by Ai-69
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki dijauhi sebagian besar orang karena dianggap sebagai anak yang dikutuk sejak ibu dan kedua adiknya tewas dengan tidak wajar. Di balik 'kutukan' ini ternyata ada sebuah rahasia... Warning: maybe OOC, abal, gaje, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo... Saya cuma bisa pinjam beberapa karakter untuk membuat fic ini. Ohohohoohoho *diguyur pake air comberan*

Fic AU (lagi?), abal, dan pastinya gaje. Maaf kalo jadi agak atau terlalu OOC.

-xX-Xx-

Chapter 1

-xX-Xx-

"Hei, dia si Pembawa Kutukan itu, kan?" tanya seorang siswi berkacamata sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut orange yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangkunya yang ada di samping jendela.

"Iya, benar! Itu dia!" jawab temannya dengan ngeri. Sadar dirinya sedang dibicarakan, pemuda berambut orange tadi pun melirik kedua gadis itu.

"Ah! Dia melihat ke arah sini! Hii! Ayo lari!" Ucap siswi berkacamata tadi ketakutan. Ia pun bergegas lari meninggalkan kelas pemuda berambut orange tadi.

"Tunggu aku!" seru temannya sambil mengikuti gadis berkacamata tadi.

Pemuda berambut orange yang sedari tadi dibicarakan itu, Ichigo Kurosaki, hanya menghela nafas berat sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua gadis yang sedang berlari-lari ketakutan itu. Pandangan mata cokelat musim gugur milik pemuda yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA itu menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, entah melihat apa.

Ichigo hanyalah orang biasa, yang sedikit membedakan penampilannya dengan orang lain adalah rambutnya yang berwarna seperti jeruk, orange, warna yang tak lazim sebagai warna rambut orang kebanyakan. Sifatnya juga tak bisa dibilang buruk, walaupun terkadang memang ia agak menyebalkan. Ia juga tak pernah berbuat kesalahan yang besar hingga membuatnya dipenjara atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi mengapa ia dijauhi oleh banyak orang?

Yah, mungkin kemampuannya untuk melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa dilihat orang biasa adalah salah satu alasannya. Tapi alasan utama yang membuat mereka semua membenci pemuda berambut jeruk ini, adalah karena mereka menganggapnya sebagai pembawa kutukan. Anak yang dikutuk.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya setelah ia duduk di bangkunya pagi ini, dan kembali menyelami pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak peduli pada orang-orang yang kini sedang membicarakannya atau memandanginya dengan sinis. Ia tahu, di mana pun ia berada, ia akan tetap dipandangi seperti itu. Dipandang sinis oleh semua orang. Dipandang rendah, dipandang sebagai pembawa kutukan oleh mereka.

"Hei, tanggal 17 Juni, kamu ada acara?" terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup untuk membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo, yang spontan langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu terdengar. Rupanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek berombak.

"Ah? Bukannya tanggal 17 masih sebulan lagi, ya?" tanya temannya sambil mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Memang kenapa, sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yaa... aku hanya mau tanya saja. Kudengar hari itu akan diadakan konser band favorit kita, lho! Aku mau mengajakmu nonton juga!" kata gadis berambut cokelat pendek berombak tadi dengan antusias.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" kata gadis berambut cokelat ombak itu. Gadis itu pun menyadari Ichigo menatap mereka berdua. "Ke... keluar, yuk..." ajak gadis berambut cokelat ombak itu pada temannya dengan ketakutan.

"Eh? Ada apa, sih?" tanya temannya. Gadis berambut ombak itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada temannya yang langsung membelalakkan matanya ngeri. Keduanya pun segera keluar dari kelas, dengan mata yang sesekali melirik Ichigo yang masih menatap kedua gadis itu.

Ichigo menghela nafas lagi.

"Tanggal 17 Juni ya..." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

~Flashback~

Titik-titik air mulai turun dan membasahi bumi. Melompat-lompat di manapun yang bisa mereka jangkau layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bermain, memainkan sebuah orkestra yang unik dan nyaris tak ada yang dapat menyamainya. Semakin lama, semakin banyak titik-titik air yang jatuh dan bergabung dengan orkestra. Tetapi ini tak membuat wanita cantik pemilik rambut cokelat bergelombang dan anak laki-laki berambut orange itu menghentikan langkah mereka menuju ke rumah.

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita cantik itu, Masaki Kurosaki, kepada anaknya yang saat itu masih berusia sembilan tahun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu," ucap anak laki-laki berambut orange itu– Ichigo Kurosaki. Padahal sebenarnya tubuh mungilnya yang tadi baru saja terkena cipratan air itu sudah menggigil kedinginan. Masaki tersenyum melihat anak laki-lakinya itu. Ia tahu sebenarnya Ichigo kecilnya itu merasa kedinginan.

"Sudah sudah, ayo tukar tempat, biar Ibu saja yang berjalan di sisi jalan," ucap Masaki sambil tersenyum lembut. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Ichigo makin menyayangi ibunya itu, senyumannya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Tidak usah, aku kan harus melindungi Ibu, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa, aku kan pakai jas hujan," cegah Ichigo. Masaki tertawa kecil.

"Ibu tidak bisa membiarkanmu berjalan di sisi jalan sebelum kau menang dari Tatsuki-_chan_," ucap Masaki, berpura-pura marah. "Sekarang, ayo tukar tempat," kata wanita itu lagi, kali ini ia tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Ichigo merengut.

"Tapi tadi aku kan dapat _ippon_!" ucap anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun itu tidak terima. Tapi ibunya hanya tersenyum dan langsung menukar posisinya dengan Ichigo yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah...," gumam anak berambut jeruk itu. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik sekaligus aneh baginya di seberang jalan. Tampak sesosok anak laki-laki berdiri tegak di seberang jalan. Anak lelaki itu, baik wajah, rambut, maupun tubuhnya, semuanya sangat mirip dengan Ichigo, hanya saja seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih mulai dari rambut hingga kaki. Bagian yang seharusnya berwarna putih di matanya berwarna hitam, dan irisnya berwarna kuning emas, membuatnya terasa berbeda. Aneh.

Masaki yang sadar Ichigo tidak mengikutinya dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Ichigo, ada ap-" ucapan Masaki terpotong begitu ia mendapati Ichigo sedang berlari ke seberang jalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Tampaknya ia ingin menemui seseorang atau sesuatu. Dan mata wanita itu membelalak lebar ketika menyadari bahwa sebuah truk berjalan ke arah anaknya yang berambut orange itu. Hujan rupanya membuat pengemudi truk itu tidak dapat melihat jalan dengan jelas.

"Ichigo!" seru Masaki sembari berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Ibu?" Ichigo yang mendengar suara ibunya itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah panik. Anak laki-laki itu pun tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa sebuah truk hampir saja menabraknya. Dan ia merasakan tangan ibunya mendorongnya sehingga ia jatuh berguling-guling ke tepi jalan.

Sekilas, Ichigo dapat melihat anak yang tadi dilihatnya itu kini berdiri di tempat ia dan ibunya berjalan tadi, entah bagaimana caranya. Kedua sudut bibirnya yang baru saja selesai mengucapkan sesuatu tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringai licik yang mengerikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara jeritan antara hidup dan mati yang terdengar samar di tengah suara hujan. Tetapi sebelum Ichigo mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, tubuh mungilnya terhempas dan menabrak pembatas jalan, dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Cahaya matahari mulai menembus jendela dan tirai yang tipis. Cahaya yang bagaikan pita emas tipis yang indah itu mulai menyentuh wajah Ichigo dan seolah berusaha membangunkannya, membuat anak itu menggeliat dan akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah!" seru Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah sadar, nak?" ucap Isshin Kurosaki, ayah Ichigo yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya sejak kemarin. Sorot matanya menampakkan rasa cemas dan sedih yang luar biasa, namun ada sedikit binar senang yang terpantul disana saat Ichigo terbangun. Di sofa yang ada di sebelahnya, tampak kedua adik Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu Kurosaki, tertidur lelap.

"A... ayah? Ini... dimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Tenanglah Ichigo, sekarang kau ada di kamar, tenang saja ya," ucap Isshin, berusaha menenangkan Ichigo.

"Tidak... ini bukan kamarku...," bantah Ichigo, menyadari bahwa kamarnya tidak memiliki tirai berwarna biru laut yang menghiasi jendela seperti yang ada di kamar ini. "Dimana aku?" tanyanya panik.

"Tenanglah, Ichigo!" pinta Isshin, dan Ichigo pun menurutinya. "Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa, Ayah ada disini untuk menemanimu," ucap Isshin.

"Kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, kedua mata musim gugurnya membulat sempurna saat ia mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya. "Ah... Ibu! Dimana Ibu?" seru Ichigo panik. Isshin terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayah? Dimana Ibu?" seru Ichigo sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan panik. Isshin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sedih. Tetapi ia hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan ini kepada Ichigo. Ia tahu Ichigo sangat menyayangi ibunya, dan ia tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Ichigo ketika tahu ibunya telah meninggal.

"Ayah?" desak Ichigo, seiring ingatan-ingatan tentang kejadian itu mulai berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Hujan, anak berpenampilan serba putih, jalanan, wajah ibu yang panik, senyum licik, pagar pembatas jalan, suara jeritan...

"A... ah...," Ichigo membelalakkan kedua mata cokelatnya. Ia akhirnya bisa menyusun semua ingatan yang terserak berantakan itu dan mengetahui jawabannya. Jeritan itu adalah jeritan ibunya. Dan ibunya mendorongnya karena truk itu nyaris menabraknya. Dan... jeritan itu... jeritan itu milik ibunya. Jika sekarang ia masih hidup, maka...

Ichigo tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Isshin menatap anak lelakinya itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ibu... I... Ibu...," ucap Ichigo berulang-ulang dengan suara yang bergetar. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran ketakutan, takut kehilangan ibunya. "Ayah..., i... itu... bohong, kan...,"

Tetapi Isshin tak menjawab. Ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari matanya. Kenyataan ini pastilah terlalu menyakitkan bagi Ichigo yang menyaksikan sendiri saat ibunya tertabrak. Tetapi di lain pihak, kejadian ini juga sangat menyakitkan bagi Isshin.

Sadar ayahnya tak menjawab, Ichigo tahu bahwa jawaban yang ditemukannya itu benar. Ibunya telah meninggal.

"Ibu... Ibu...," ucap Ichigo. Hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ibu...," ulangnya, berharap ibunya akan datang dan mengusap kepalanya, mengatakan bahwa yang muncul di kepalanya hanya mimpi saja. Tapi percuma, itu tak mungkin. Karena ibunya telah pergi dari dunia ini, untuk selamanya. Langit yang cerah mulai ditutupi awan gelap, dan titik-titik air pun turun ke bumi, seolah langit ikut berduka dan menangis seperti Ichigo. Berduka karena kehilangan ibu yang sangat disayanginya, juga disayangi seluruh keluarganya.

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

.

.

17 Juni, 3 tahun kemudian

"Ayaaah!" panggil anak perempuan berusia 7 tahun yang berambut kuning pendek dengan jepit rambut berbentuk cherry yang menghiasi rambutnya itu, Yuzu Kurosaki. Sementara di sebelahnya tampak saudara kembarnya yang berambut hitam, Karin Kurosaki, sudah menggerutu tak sabar. Dan Ichigo, yang saat itu telah berusia 12 tahun dan duduk di kelas 1 SMP, akhirnya ikut membantu Yuzu memanggil ayah mereka yang sudah membuat mereka menunggu di depan rumah terlalu lama.

"Ayah, ayo cepat!" seru Ichigo.

"Baik, sebentar lagi~!" terdengar suara Isshin Kurosaki, kepala keluarga Kurosaki, dari dalam rumah.

"Cepat, jangan lama-lama!" tukas Karin gusar.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak Isshin keluar dari rumah.

"Sudah lama, ya?" tanya Isshin.

"Sangat," koreksi Karin, yang membuat ayahnya down seketika.

"Ah, sudahlah, ayo berangkat!" kata Ichigo cepat melihat ayahnya akan mulai bertingkah aneh lagi.

Keeempat Kurosaki itu pun berjalan ke tempat Kurosaki kelima berada, terbaring tenang untuk selamanya. Ya, hari ini, tanggal 17 Juni, adalah hari di mana Masaki Kurosaki, ibu bagi Ichigo, Yuzu, dan Karin, sekaligus istri Isshin, meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Dan mereka akan mengunjungi makam wanita itu hari ini.

Tampak Isshin dan Yuzu yang tetap riang– bahkan Isshin sudah kelewat riang– di sepanjang perjalanan. Karin yang seolah tidak peduli apapun hanya menatap ayah dan saudarinya dengan datar. Dan Ichigo, yang tampak muram dan sedih. Ya, mengingat kematian ibunya lima tahun yang lalu membuatnya sedih, apalagi dengan mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia ada di sana saat itu, dan ia yang menyebabkan ibunya tewas.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat dan menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih yang berarak teratur.

'Akankah kau memaafkanku, Ibu?'

Matahari tampak sedikit tertutup awan ketika Ichigo dan keluarganya pulang dari makam ibunya. Mereka melewati sebuah taman bermain di perjalanan.

"Ayah, boleh kami ke taman itu sebentar?" pinta Yuzu.

"Ya, sebentar saja, ya!" kata Isshin sambil tersenyum. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yuzu pun berlari riang ke taman itu.

"Karin-chan! Ayo sini, kita main!" seru Yuzu riang.

"Yaah..." Karin mendekati Yuzu dengan ekspresi datar.

Yuzu terlihat sangat senang ketika ia duduk di atas ayunan dan mulai berayun. Yah, ia memang sudah agak lama tidak bermain seperti itu. Karin sendiri mulai memanjat kubus yang tersusun dari palang-palang beraneka warna yang ada di sudut taman dengan cekatan. Ia memang menyukai permainan-permainan semacam itu. Isshin mendekati Yuzu dan bermain bersamanya, sementara Ichigo duduk di bawah pohon sambil melihat kegiatan keluarganya itu.

Laki-laki berambut jeruk itu sedang menatap lurus ke depan ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang. Dan kali ini, ia tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya melihat sosok yang dijumpainya. Kedua matanya membelalak sempurna melihat sosok yang ditangkap kedua matanya itu.

Anak itu.

Ia sangat mirip dengan Ichigo, hanya saja seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih, dan iris matanya berwarna kuning mengerikan. Pemuda itu... Ichigo mengingat pemuda itu sebagai anak laki-laki yang juga 'hadir' di tempat Masaki meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya lima tahun lalu. Kali ini, ia tampak berdiri di bawah pohon lain di taman itu, mengawasi sekeliling.

'Dia...?' batin Ichigo kaget. 'Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?'

Tentu saja pemuda orange ini bingung. Siapa juga yang tidak bingung jika menemui orang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya yang muncul hanya dalam hitungan detik?

Ichigo belum bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi ketika terdengar suara teriakan panik Yuzu.

"Karin-chan!"

Ichigo spontan menoleh ke arah suara, yaitu tempat Karin sedang bermain. Di sana, tampak Karin yang sedikit kepayahan, dan terlihat akan terpeleset. Sementara Yuzu, berdiri beberapa langkah jauhnya dari palang itu dan menatap saudarinya cemas. Isshin sendiri sama dengan Yuzu.

"Ah, tenanglah, aku bisa, kok!" kata Karin enteng. Dengan beberapa gerakan, anak perempuan berambut hitam itu pun kembali duduk dengan seimbang di puncak kubus palang itu. "Lihat?" kata Karin.

"Fuuh... bikin cemas saja, Karin-chan..." kata Yuzu sambil mendekati kubus palang tempat saudaranya itu.

Ichigo menghela nafas lega dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang dipandangnya sebelumnya. Ia kira akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, ternyata tidak. Dan saat ia merasa bahaya telah lewat, ia melihat seringai kejam di wajah pemuda putih itu.

"Ah?" gumam Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan nafasnya sesak. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, dan firasatnya buruk. Ia kembali menoleh ke tempat kedua adiknya bermain sekarang.

Dan kedua matanya pun membelalak lebar melihat peristiwa di hadapannya itu, yang bagaikan terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah ia menoleh ke arah mereka.

Kubus yang terbentuk dari palang itu rubuh. Hancur berantakan. Tampak Karin terbaring tak berdaya dengan kepala yang membentur palang dan tanah. Sementara Yuzu tertindih beberapa palang hingga tak mampu berdiri. Dan Isshin menatap kedua putrinya itu dengan syok.

Sementara Ichigo, refleks menoleh ke tempat pemuda yang seolah merupakan 'bayangan dirinya' itu. Dan sosok itu telah menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi, menghilang entah ke mana.

Ichigo menatap kosong ke arah adik-adiknya itu.

Terjadi lagi.

Kejadian ini lagi-lagi terjadi pada keluarganya.

Kejadian yang sama sekali tak diinginkan Ichigo.

~flashback end~

.

.

'Sejak itu... aku tidak melihatnya lagi,' batin Ichigo. 'Mungkinkah... ini sudah berakhir?' batinnya lagi sembari memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Hei!"

Tepukan di punggungnya membuat lamunan Ichigo buyar seketika.

"A... ah, kalian..." ucap Ichigo tergagap. Di belakangnya, tampak empat orang berdiri dan menatapnya bersahabat. Mereka terdiri dari seorang pemuda berambut merah, di sebelahnya tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan model seperti anak laki-laki, gadis berambut oranye kecokelatan panjang yang tersenyum manis padanya, dan gadis berkuncir yang juga tersenyum padanya.

Mereka adalah keempat teman Ichigo. Di sekolah ini, hanya mereka yang mau berteman dengannya. Mereka tak peduli dengan kutukan, menurut mereka itu konyol dan tidak penting.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya gadis berambut orange kecokelatan panjang itu cemas.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Inoue, tenang saja," kata Ichigo, tak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Gadis berambut orange kecokelatan yang memiliki nama lengkap Orihime Inoue itu menghela nafas pelan. Tampak dari wajahnya bahwa ia masih sangat cemas pada si rambut jeruk itu.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya kau agak murung tadi..." kata pemuda berambut merah.

"Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja, Renji," kata Ichigo. "Hanya... sedikit mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu,"

"Peristiwa ibumu?" tanya gadis yang berambut hitam pendek dan modelnya seperti rambut anak laki-laki. Ichigo hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Tatsuki," kata gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir sambil menatap Ichigo dengan iris matanya yang sewarna rambut Ichigo.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang lain, Senna," kata Tatsuki. "Mungkin peristiwa adiknya juga," ucapnya datar.

Ichigo memasang ekspresi datar. Semua yang dipikirkannya rupanya telah diketahui oleh mereka.

"Oh iya, benar tuh, Tatsuki," kata Senna pelan.

"Yah, tapi... bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mengenang..." kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo, sudahlah. Setelah itu pun tak ada kejadian apapun, kan? Dan kau juga tidak melihat pemuda putih yang kau bilang itu lagi, kan?" ucap Tatsuki sambil tersenyum untuk membesarkan hati Ichigo yang sekarang hanya diam.

"Iya, Tatsuki-_chan_ benar! Berarti semua peristiwa buruk itu sudah berakhir, kan! Senyum dong, senyuuum!" kata Senna dengan nada riang sambil tersenyum manis kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap keempat temannya yang kini tersenyum padanya itu dengan kedua bola mata cokelatnya yang indah. Kemudian, ia tersenyum, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan saja.

"Yah, mungkin juga..." ucap pemuda berambut jeruk itu sambil tersenyum. Walaupun begitu, ia masih menyimpan sedikit rasa khawatir dalam hatinya.

'Semoga saja itu benar...' batinnya.

* * *

Sosok berpenampilan serba putih itu berdiri tegak di atap SMA Karakura sambil melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Ia tenang-tenang saja di atas sana, tak akan ada yang mengganggunya, tak akan ada yang menegurnya atau bahkan meneriakinya karena ia tak dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Hanya orang yang punya kemampuan 'lebih' saja yang bisa melihatnya, dan ia yakin, di tempat ini tak begitu banyak yang memiliki kemampuan itu.

Tiba-tiba sepasang iris matanya yang berwarna kuning mengerikan itu menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya sedang melangkah keluar dari bangunan SMP ini. Sosok pemuda berambut orange yang berjalan pulang bersama teman-temannya, sungguh mirip dengan dirinya. Tunggu- tepatnya bukan mirip, melainkan pemuda putih inilah yang 'membuat' dirinya mirip dengan pemuda berambut orange itu. Bagi makhluk sepertinya, ini tidaklah mustahil.

"Heh, mungkin sekarang kau bisa bersenang-senang, Kurosaki..." ucapnya sinis. "Tapi setelah ini..."

Pemuda putih itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan menyeringai kejam.

"...Giliranku bersenang-senang!"

.

.

.

~To Be Continued...~

Apa ini? :D - talkshow dan catatan seorang author yang bisa hilang dan muncul tiba-tiba

Ai-69: "Ohishasiburi ne, 586' 920 jikan 37 fun, minna-san!"

Suigintou (nyasar): "Woi! Itu kan dialog gue!" *nggeplak Ai*

Ai-69: "Uwakh! Ada boneka nyasar!" *jejeritan geje*

Suigintou: *jawdrop* "Bodo amat ah. Eh... author! Kok ceritanya pendek? 'Rada-rada' pula!" *baca-baca*

Ichigo: "Iya! Mana gue jadi pembawa kutukan lah, inilah, itulah!" *muncul-muncul protes*

Renji: "Pantes tuh!" *ngakak ala babon -?-*

Ichigo: "WHAT? Fukutaichou sialan!"

Renji: "Vizard gebleg!"

Ai-69: "HOI! STOP! ENOUGH!" *bawa-bawa clipboard* (Clipboard itu yang item putih yang dipake Spongebob waktu bikin film itu lho~ *penjelasan yang nggak jelas*)

Ichigo & Renji: *diem*

Ai-69: "Uhm, iya sih, saia ngaku kalo ini cerita emang 'rada-rada' & pendek banget. Deskripsinya tambah geje pula! Inikah efek dari kebanyakan makan bakso?" *meratap gaje*

Ichigo+ Ishida+ Suigintou: *eswete* (sejak kapan boneka bisa keringetan?)

Rukia: "Oh, oh, Thor, saya kok nggak muncul sih? Nanti saya muncul nggak?" *angkat tangan ala murid sekolahan bertanya pada gurunya* (?)

Momo + Toushiro: "Kita muncul nggak?" (ciiieee... kompak nih yee~ XD)

Rangiku: "Gue gimana? Muncul enggak?"

Chara laen: "Kita gimanaaaaaaaaa?" *kompak* (paduan suara yang baik nih! Dicontoh! *plak*)

Ai-69: "Mungkin. Suka-suka saia... khekhekhe"

Momo + Toushiro + Rukia + Rangiku + Chara laen: *eswete*

Ai-69: "Yasud, seperti biasa, saia minta kritik, saran, dan reviewnya... kalo ancur boleh dicaci maki juga kok. Saia terima review jenis apapun dengan senang hati! Mari membangun fic yang lebih baik dengan review! Hidup reviewers! Merdeka!" *dibuang ke laut sama all chara*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo untuk selama-lamanya...

WARNING! Peringatan keras: AU (Lagi?) , mungkin sedikit (atau banyak) OOC. Dibuka dengan sebuah flashback yang sedikit membosankan, juga sedikit tidak nyambung dan memusingkan. Ada adegan yang sulit dimengerti karena saking anehnya. Maafkan saya, ya?

sedikit A/N: Akhirnya apdet juga chapter 2-nya :) Sorry for the late update. Saya sempat lupa... :P Ngg... baiklah, saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalau anda mau R&R fic supernatural pertama saya ini... ^_^

-xX-

Chapter 2.

-Xx-

-Flashback-

.

.

_Pemuda berambut jingga itu, Ichigo Kurosaki, duduk sendirian di dalam kelas saat waktu istirahat di SMA Karakura itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia menatap mejanya dalam diam. Ia belum ingin keluar sekarang. Kematian kedua adiknya beberapa hari yang lalu masih cukup membuatnya merasa terpukul, ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa orang yang hadir di kematian ibunya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu kembali hadir dan membuat ia kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi dengan cara yang bisa dibilang tak wajar. Sementara lebih banyak teman sekelasnya menghabiskan waktu di luar kelas sambil tertawa riang, seolah lupa bahwa ada seorang teman sekelas mereka yang tengah bersedih._

_Ichigo masih tetap sendirian di dalam kelas hingga akhirnya tampak beberapa orang mulai memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk._

_"Kurosaki-_kun_..." bisik seorang gadis berambut orange kecokelatan sebahu yang menatap teman sekelasnya itu sedih. Gadis berambut hitam cepak di sebelahnya yang tak lain adalah sahabat baik gadis itu ikut menatap Ichigo sendu. Kemudian tampak seorang gadis berkuncir ponytail mengikuti mereka sambil menatap Ichigo penuh sesal._

_Ichigo tetap diam dan tak merespon kehadiran mereka hingga seorang pemuda berambut merah menepuk bahunya pelan._

_"Renji...," desis Ichigo pelan ketika ia merasakan tepukan itu. Pemuda itu, Renji, adalah salah satu teman baiknya sejak pertama kali masuk SMP. Keduanya sering dihampiri oleh kakak kelas yang tergolong berandal karena rambut mereka yang aneh membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Ichigo sendiri sama sekali tak bermaksud mencari masalah, ia hanya menghindar jika diserang, kecuali jika lawan berani melukai temannya. Sebaliknya, Renji akan melawan jika lawannya menyerang._

_"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Kau tidak perlu terus bersedih seperti itu," kata Renji, pemuda rambut merah itu, berusaha menghibur Ichigo._

_"Itu nyata, aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," ucap Ichigo setengah berbisik sambil menatap kosong ke mejanya, membuat orang-orang yang mengelilinginya itu bingung._

_"Eh? Kurosaki-_kun_?" ucap gadis berambut orange kecokelatan yang berdiri beberapa jengkal dari Ichigo itu, Orihime Inoue, dengan heran. Ditatapnya teman baik sahabatnya yang sekarang juga menjadi teman baiknya itu._

_"Sosok itu, sosok putih itu, selalu menghantuiku dengan wujudku sendiri," desis Ichigo gemetaran._

_"Ichigo...?" gadis ponytail bernama Senna yang sedari tadi menatap Ichigo pun ikut menggumam, bingung karena perkataan aneh temannya ini. Biasanya ia tidak seperti ini, itulah yang diketahuinya sejak ia bertemu dengan Ichigo di awal masuk SMP. Hari itu Senna tersesat dan Ichigo membantunya menemukan kelasnya, yang ternyata sama dengan Ichigo. Sejak saat itulah mereka berteman baik._

_"Senyum itu, setiap aku melihat senyum itu selalu saja ada yang mati," desis Ichigo lagi, membuat yang lainnya semakin bingung._

_"Tunggu, Ichigo. Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Tatsuki, gadis berambut hitam cepak itu tak mengerti. Ia sudah tahu kalau Ichigo bisa melihat roh sejak dulu, karena ia memang teman masa kecil Ichigo. Tetapi perkataan temannya itu sangat aneh dan tidak biasa._

_"Setiap saat ada anggota keluargaku yang tewas, pasti aku melihat sosok yang mirip denganku itu. Sangat mirip, hanya saja seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih dengan iris keemasan yang mengerikan. Ia selalu menyeringai ke arah mereka, tepat sebelum mereka mati dengan cara tak wajar," tambah Ichigo, membuat seluruh temannya itu menatapnya._

_"Aku tidak mau lagi..." desisnya setengah berbisik._

_"Tenanglah, Ichigo. Ada kami di sini, juga semua teman-teman sekelas! Ya?" tanya Renji sambil tersenyum, mencoba membuat teman baiknya itu ceria._

_Ichigo menatap teman-temannya itu dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya ia bicara kembali. "Ya. Terima kasih...," ucapnya lirih, membuat semua teman terdekatnya itu mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah padanya. _

_Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap kejadian itu. Senyum licik pun tersungging di bibir sang pemilik mata itu, sebelum ia berucap pelan._

_"Jadi begitu, ya..." _

.

-End of Flashback-

.

.

Suasana kelas 2-2 SMA Karakura yang saat itu tenang dan damai tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit lebih ramai saat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang memasuki kelas itu dengan riangnya.

"Selamat pagi!" serunya ceria. Rupanya, seruan sederhana gadis itu, Orihime Inoue, dapat menarik perhatian seisi kelas yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Pagi, Hime!" balas sahabatnya sedari kecil, Tatsuki Arisawa, sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, Tatsuki-_chan_!" Gadis berambut cokelat itu berseru riang sembari melambaikan tangannya dan mendekati sahabatnya sejak kelas satu itu.

"O-ri-hi-me!" terdengar suara riang dari belakang Orihime. Orihime menoleh, dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir ponytail di belakangnya sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Selamat pagi!" lanjut gadis itu tanpa meninggalkan nada riangnya yang biasa.

"Pagi, Senna-_chan_!" balas Orihime riang.

"Pagi, Hime-_san_!" sapa beberapa siswa sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, "Hei, Inoue, kemarilah, perhatikan aku!". Tetapi gadis yang memiliki sepasang jepit rambut bunga berwarna biru yang menghiasi rambutnya itu hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis yang selalu diperlihatkannya kepada semua orang kepada mereka semua.

Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda yang tampak baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Abarai-_kun_!" sapanya riang. Pemuda berambut merah yang disapanya, Renji Abarai, hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebelum meletakkan tas di tempat duduknya. Dan sekarang, Orihime menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedari tadi duduk di bangkunya.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-_kun_!" sapa Orihime riang.

Suasana kelas yang mulanya ceria sejak kedatangan Orihime, mendadak berubah drastis. Seluruh siswa, kecuali orang-orang yang tadi disapa Orihime secara 'khusus', diam dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sinis, seolah ia adalah sampah yang mencemari kelas ini.

Sementara pemuda berambut orange yang disapa Orihime itu– Ichigo, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Orihime yang masih terus berdiri di tempatnya dan melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu mulai bicara lagi.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Orihime. "Kok diam?"

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Inoue-_san_," ucap salah satu siswa. Seketika, semuanya kembali normal–yah, sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut normal yang dipaksakan– dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Orihime yang tidak mengerti persoalannya langsung saja melangkah ke tempat duduknya dengan langkah riang, sementara para siswa kembali menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan sinis dan tajam.

* * *

KRIING~!

Bel tanda waktu istirahat yang sejak tadi ditunggu para murid akhirnya terdengar. Setelah guru keluar dari ruangan, Orihime mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dengan riang dan melangkah ke sebelah Tatsuki, mengajaknya makan bersama, dan Senna pun ikut bergabung bersama kedua gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang gadis menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Chizuru, Michiru! Ayo sini, bergabung bersama kami!" ajak Orihime kepada keduanya dengan senyum ramah terlukis di wajah manisnya.

Namun kedua gadis itu hanya menggeleng enggan. Ekspresi mereka tampak sangat serius.

"Hm? Ada apa sih?" tanya Tatsuki sambil bersiap menyuap makanan lagi ke dalam mulutnya yang saat ini kosong.

"Kami... kami heran pada kalian," kata Chizuru, ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan keseriusan dan berbagai ekspresi negatif yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Ia menatap ketiga gadis di depannya dengan serius.

"Heran? Kenapa?" Senna memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya cepat sambil memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa sih kalian berteman dengan si 'Pembawa Kutukan' itu?" tanya Chizuru, raut wajahnya tampak sangat serius sehingga jadi tidak seperti gadis itu saja. Biasanya yang ditampakkannya adalah ekspresi ceria sekaligus maniaknya.

"Iya, padahal kalau begitu, kalian kan bisa dijauhi!" timpal Michiru yang sejak tadi diam.

Tiba-tiba terjadi perubahan ekspresi pada ketiga gadis yang dihadapi Michiru dan Chizuru itu. Orihime menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya. Senna menatap kedua gadis yang bicara itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tatsuki pun menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya, menggenggam erat sumpitnya.

"Kenapa...?" terdengar suara lirih Orihime. "Kenapa kalian berkata seperti itu pada kami?" lanjutnya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Chizuru yang menyadari Orihime bicara. Ia bingung, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa... kenapa kalian menjauhinya?" tanya Orihime lagi, masih belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalian tahu kan, dia itu pembawa kutukan!" ucap Chizuru setelah menghela nafas pelan. "Ibu dan kedua adiknya meninggal ketika ia ada di tempat mereka tewas dengan cara yang bisa dibilang tak wajar. Lagipula, bukankah dia selalu bilang bahwa di tempat ibu dan kedua adiknya tewas ada seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum sinis? Padahal menurut yang lain, tak ada siapapun di sana." Chizuru menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan... bukankah ia bisa melihat roh dan semacamnya? Jadi jelas yang dilihatnya itu bukan manusia! Bahkan mungkin itu iblis pembawa sial! Ia telah diikuti oleh iblis!" ucap gadis berambut merah itu sekaligus mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hanya... karena itu saja... kalian membencinya?" tanya Orihime sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Tampak matanya telah basah oleh air mata. "Ia juga pasti tidak menginginkan kutukan ini, kan?" kata Orihime, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Eh... Hime...?"

"Kalian tidak adil padanya!" jerit Orihime tertahan. "Aku... juga ada di saat kakakku meninggal, aku juga bisa lihat hal-hal yang tak bisa kau lihat! Jadi aku juga pembawa kutukan, kan? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak ikut menjauhiku?" kata gadis berambut orange kecokelatan itu.

Suara Orihime yang terdengar lantang sekaligus bergetar membuat semua orang terkejut. Tak biasanya gadis berambut orange kecokelatan itu seperti ini. Seluruh mata pun tertuju ke arah Orihime yang masih sesenggukan, sementara Tatsuki dan Senna yang biasanya bertindak lebih dulu malah tetap saja terdiam.

Chizuru menghela nafas. "Hime... kau itu berbeda dengannya..." kata gadis berkacamata itu, sementara Michiru mematung, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Orihime lagi, air mata mengalir di pipinya yang mulus.

"Tapi dia kan..."

"Apa?" tanya Senna sebelum Chizuru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Pembawa kutukan? Diikuti iblis? Aneh? Aku bosan mendengar itu dari kalian semua, tahu!" ucap gadis berambut hitam ini jengkel sambil menatap Chizuru dengan kedua iris orangenya yang menampakkan kemarahan.

"Tapi itu kan memang benar!" ucap Chizuru keras kepala, tidak mau kalah dari Senna, yang kemudian mendelik marah menatapnya.

"Hanya itu yang mau kau katakan?" terdengar suara dingin Tatsuki. "Rupanya, kau tahu _banyak_ _hal_ tentang Ichigo, ya? Bahkan yang hanya dikatakannya kepada teman-teman terdekatnya sekalipun..." kata Tatsuki dingin sambil menatap Chizuru dengan tatapan mengerikan ditambah seulas senyum satanik yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Kedua bola mata Chizuru membulat mendengar kata-kata Tatsuki. "Jadi... kau sudah tahu?" desisnya ngeri.

"Tentu saja," balas Tatsuki. "Kau juga tahu banyak tentang seluruh murid di sini kan? Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membuat Orihime menangis, kan?" gadis itu berdiri dan menatap Chizuru tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, siap memukul siapapun yang membuat sahabat sejak kelas satunya itu menangis.

"A... aaa..." Chizuru menatap sepasang bola mata kelam itu ngeri. Kakinya terasa lemas dan bergetar. Ia pun mundur perlahan, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata itu. Kemudian, ia menarik tangan Michiru dan berlari menjauh bersamanya.

"Dasar," ucap Senna, jengkel. "Sudah ya, Hime," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Orihime, mencoba menenangkannya. Tatsuki menghela nafas panjang dan ia pun mengusap-usap rambut sahabatnya itu dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

Sejak peristiwa hari itu, para siswa sekelas mulai menjauhi Orihime, Tatsuki, dan Senna. Walaupun cara mereka menjauhi ketiganya tidak sekejam mereka menghindari Ichigo, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat mereka bertiga mulai kehilangan teman. Perlahan, Renji pun juga dijauhi sama seperti mereka. Sehingga kini, mereka dikucilkan oleh seisi kelas ini.

Sore itu, Ichigo dan teman-temannya pulang bersama seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa kini suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, biasanya Senna selalu dapat meramaikan suasana dengan tingkah riang dan jenakanya, diikuti celetukan dan tingkah polos Orihime, tingkah urakan dan aneh Renji, dan seruan marah Tatsuki karena teman-temannya terlalu berisik. Tapi hari ini semuanya tidak saling bicara, mereka malah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Ichigo melirik keempat temannya itu dengan heran.

"Hei..." kata pemuda berambut jeruk itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

Teman-temannya tersentak kaget dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Ichigo yang menatap mereka keheranan.

"Apanya?" tanya Tatsuki, berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Ichigo, padahal ia mengerti maksud pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kalian diam saja." ucap pemuda berambut jeruk itu.

"Ah? Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Tenang saja!" tukas Senna, berusaha riang tetapi malah terlihat canggung.

"Ya, tidak ada apa-apa kok! Nggak usah khawatir, deh!" tambah Renji, sedikit memplagiat ucapan Senna.

"Iya, kami baik-baik saja kok, Kurosaki-_kun_!" sahut Orihime sambil berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang diusahakannya terlihat normal.

Ichigo kembali menghela nafas dan menatap keempat temannya itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu berbohong padaku..." kata Ichigo lirih. "Aku tahu, kalian pasti memikirkan soal teman-teman sekelas kan?" tambahnya.

Perkataan Ichigo itu rupanya membuat keempat temannya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda berambut orange itu. Rupanya mereka tak bisa mengelabui pemuda berambut jeruk itu.

Senna menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Tidak! Untuk apa kami memikirkan soal mereka? Masa bodoh dengan mereka!" ucap gadis berambut ponytail itu dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan bohong, Senna. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Senna dengan sepasang iris cokelatnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu langsung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari Ichigo. Ichigo dapat melihat ekspresi pahit di wajah Senna dan teman-temannya dengan jelas.

"Yah, tadi memang iya," aku Senna. "Tapi sekarang, setelah kupikir-pikir, tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu." lanjutnya tegas.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kalian memang tidak tahan, jauhi saja aku," kata Ichigo. "Dengan begitu, kalian-"

BUAKKK!

Sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi kanannya dan membuat tubuhnya oleng dan sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Ia pun memegangi pipinya yang sakit sambil menatap orang yang memukulnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"A- astaga..." Orihime membelalakkan kedua matanya dan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, terkejut atas kejadian yang terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik itu. Senna menatap Ichigo kaget, tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Kedua bola mata Renji membulat melihat kejadian ini.

"Tatsuki! Apa-apaan kau?" jerit Renji tertahan.

Tatsuki tampak terengah-engah, tangan kirinya yang baru saja menghajar Ichigo terkepal erat.

"Kau kira kami ini apa?" seru gadis itu penuh amarah. Kedua bola mata kelamnya menatap pemuda berambut orange itu tajam.

Ichigo dan keempat temannya menatap gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tengah marah besar itu.

"Kau kira kami bisa membuangmu semudah itu?" ujar gadis berambut pendek itu setengah berteriak. "Lalu kau anggap persahabatan kita ini apa?"

"Tatsuki-_chan_..." desah Orihimee lirih.

"Kau... kurang ajar..." Tatsuki mulai terengah-engah. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan pandangan iris kelamnya yang menusuk. Orihime mendekati Tatsuki dan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Senna menatap Tatsuki yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Orihime itu. Kemudian, dengan perlahan, Senna mendekati Ichigo yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Tatsuki dalam diam.

"Ichigo," panggil Senna, membuat pemuda orange itu menatap gadis yang menguncir rambutnya dengan pita merah itu. "Tatsuki-chan benar... kami tak akan membuangmu begitu saja..." ucap gadis itu sembari tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Ya! Hanya karena siswa sekelas menjauhi kami, bukan berarti dunia ini runtuh, kan?" kata Renji sambil menunjukkan cengirannya yang khas.

Ichigo menatap keempat temannya itu dengan perasaan heran.

"Kalian..."

"Apapun yang terjadi, kami tak akan meninggalkanmu, Kurosaki-_kun_!" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum riang, disambut anggukan yang lainnya, termasuk Tatsuki.

"Dasar... bodoh..." desis Tatsuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ichigo tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kelima temannya. Empat orang yang bersedia mendekati dan menjadi temannya, bahkan rela mempertahankannya dengan resiko apapun di tengah orang-orang yang menjauhinya, membuat dunianya tidak terasa sepi lagi, dan membuat hari-harinya berwarna. Ichigo mengakui betapa bodohnya dirinya yang menganggap mereka akan begitu saja menjauhinya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya," ucap pemuda itu. "Terima kasih,"

Teman-teman Ichigo langsung tersenyum senang melihat si rambut jeruk itu telah kembali seperti biasa lagi.

"Naaah! Itu baru temanku, Ichigo~!" seru Senna riang sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo.

"Ekh! Sakit!" jerit Ichigo kecil karena Senna memukul punggungnya dengan terlalu bersemangat. Senna tersenyum kecil.

"Ehehe, maaf ya! Aku kelewat semangat rupanya!" kata Senna malu.

"Dasar, kau terlalu hiperaktif, sih!" ledek Tatsuki.

"Biar sajaaa!" balas Senna.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Ia bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. Teman-teman yang selalu menyemangatinya dan menemaninya di saat tak ada yang sudi mendekatinya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap mereka akan bersama selamanya dan dapat membuatnya melupakan segala peristiwa buruk yang terjadi padanya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, tepatnya sebuah padang rumput yang sangat jauh dari pusat kota Karakura, tampak sesosok pemuda berpenampilan serba putih berdiri tegak di tengah hamparan rumput hijau yang luas itu. Ia tampak menggenggam erat sesuatu di tangannya, entah apa. Ia melangkah mendekati sebuah batu besar yang ada di dekatnya.

"Jadi di sini, ya..." gumamnya pelan. Kemudian, ia berjongkok sedikit sebelum akhirnya meletakkan benda yang dibawanya di atas batu itu.

Ia melangkah menjauhi batu itu. Kemudian, tampak bibir pucatnya mulai bergerak-gerak, menggumamkan sesuatu. Seketika itu juga, aura gelap mulai menyelimuti tempat itu, dan seolah menyerap kehidupan para makhluk di sekitarnya, rerumputan di sekitarnya mulai mengering dan mati, kupu-kupu yang beterbangan pun mulai berjatuhan tak berdaya ke atas rerumputan kering.

Saat pemuda berpenampilan serba putih itu menyudahi gumamannya, aura gelap yang menyelimuti tempat itu memusat di batu besar yang tadi sempat dihampirinya sebelum menggumamkan 'mantera' ini.

Pemuda putih itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap hasil pekerjaannya dengan puas. Walaupun begitu, pekerjaannya masih belum selesai sampai di sini, dan ia harus segera mengakhirinya.

"!" gumamnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya ke batu besar itu.

Seketika itu juga, batu besar itu hancur berkeping-keping. Debu beterbangan dan menutupi pandangan, dan begitu debu itu lenyap, tampak sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berwajah feminin, dan berpakaian putih di tempat batu itu berada tadi. Pemuda feminin tadi tampak terduduk di rumput kering di bawahnya. Pemuda putih tadi pun menghampirinya dengan seringai puas di bibirnya. Puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya yang selesai dengan sempurna, dan puas karena telah berhasil membebaskan salah satu temannya dari belenggu yang mengikatnya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Yo," ucap pemuda putih itu pada pemuda berwajah feminin itu dengan santainya seolah tanpa dosa.

"Oooh, setelah ratusan tahun tak bertemu rupanya kau sudah berubah banyak, ya! Hampir saja aku tidak mengenalimu jika saja kau tidak menyapaku seperti itu!" pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu mendesis, mengundang tawa pemuda putih di hadapannya.

"Maaf saja kalau kau tidak mengenali wujud baruku ini," ucap pemuda putih itu di sela-sela tawanya. "Sekarang aku bukan 2nd stage seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang namaku Hichigo Shirosaki, 1st stage, 1st class, posisi kedua. Kalau aku sih masih bisa mengenali sosokmu itu!" gurau Hichigo, membuat si rambut hitam mendesis kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau benar-benar membuatku menunggu lama, tahu!" geram pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil menatap pemuda berpenampilan serba putih yang menyapanya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Heh, jangan begitu lah, Luppi..." ucap Hichigo sembari tersenyum. "Lagipula aku telah membangkitkanmu, jadi harusnya kau bersyukur." ucapnya lagi tanpa meninggalkan senyumannya yang lebih pantas disebut seringai itu.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terima kasih untuk itu, Hichigo." tukas pemuda berambut hitam tadi, Luppi, dengan tidak peduli sambil berdiri dan mengebas-ngebas pakaian putihnya yang sedikit berdebu. "Walaupun terlalu lama," desis Luppi lagi, masih jengkel.

"Hei hei, jangan marah begitu... Itu karena kekuatanku baru pulih beberapa minggu lalu, selain itu aku kan harus mencari tumbal dan juga lokasi tempat kau disegel ini! Mencari tumbal yang bagus itu tidak mudah, tahu! Ah ya, aku lupa memberitahu asal tiga jiwa yang kugunakan untuk membangkitkanmu itu, dan kau harus bangga karenanya," ucap Hichigo sambil mendekati Luppi. Hichigo menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Kedua bola mata Luppi membelalak lebar mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Hichigo padanya seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa dan mustahil. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan, menjauhi Hichigo dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kau... hei, Hichigo, apa itu benar?" tanya Luppi kaget.

"Hehehe, yah, tentu saja... hanya keberuntungan kecil. Bagus kan?" ucap Hichigo santai. "Tapi sebenarnya masih ada dua orang yang kusisakan." lanjutnya tanpa meninggalkan nada santainya.

"Dua? Dasar bodoh! Harusnya kau habisi seluruhnya!" seru Luppi jengkel. "Lagipula kau kan tahu apa yang dapat mereka lakukan pada kita kalau tahu kau yang membunuh mereka bertiga ini? Apa kau tidak ingat kontribusi besar mereka di perang saat itu?" serunya, heran dengan kelakuan temannya itu. "Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa makhluk berotak dangkal macam kau bisa menjadi peringkat dua!" jerit Luppi tertahan, matanya melotot karena marah.

"Memang mereka sudah tahu, hei, peringkat tujuh," Hichigo terkikik geli, membuat Luppi semakin jengkel saja. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengurus salah satunya sementara yang satunya hanya tikus tua. Sekarang mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan kita. Jadi kita bisa lebih leluasa membangkitkan yang lainnya. Lagipula, kalau begitu saja selesai, tidak akan seru, kan?" tanya Hichigo setelah mengemukakan alasannya.

"Terserah kau saja, lah! Tapi kalau semuanya gagal, itu salahmu!" ucap Luppi, tak mau tahu. "Setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya pemuda yang sering salah dikira sebagai perempuan itu.

"Yaaah, tentu saja kita harus kembali ke Las Noches dulu. Untuk selanjutnya aku sih sudah punya rencana kecil sebelum 'menjemput' teman-teman kita itu, dan aku yakin kita pasti diizinkan melakukan rencana ini," Hichigo menyeringai kecil. "Tapi aku perlu sedikit bantuanmu," lanjutnya tanpa menanggalkan seringai di wajahnya.

Luppi melirik temannya itu dengan iris keunguannya.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda berwajah feminim itu.

Hichigo menyeringai sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Luppi, yang langsung saja tersenyum licik.

"Boleh juga," puji Luppi sembari tersenyum licik. "Baiklah," tambahnya menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera bergerak...," ucap Hichigo, sebentuk seringai tampak di wajahnya.

"Dan memulai pertunjukan kita..."

.

.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Apa ini? - Makhluk behind the scene-

Ai-69: "Hwaaaaaaaa~! Saia telat apdet lagi! Maapkanlah author gaje bin pemalas ini, semuanya! DX!" *teriak pake TOA nyolong punya Miku*

All chara: *sweatdrop massal*

Ai-69: "Dan maaf soal cerita yang makin kagak karuan ini, minna-san!"

All chara: *mulai kalang kabut*

Ai-69: "Dan tentu saja maap soal adegan upacara pelepasan segel yang enggak jelas itu!"

All chara: *mulai berdoa supaya author dimasukin RSJ*

Ai-69: "Ahaha, maaf ya. Nah, sekarang, kita buka sarana keluhan, pertanyaan, dan protes kita semua! Nah, silakan..."

Orihime: "Ah! Thor, ada yang tanya, sebenernya Shiro (Shirosaki) itu apa? Malaikat atau hantu?"

Ai-69: "Emmm... bisa dibilang sebagai hantu, tapi kurang tepat juga, sih. Mungkin lebih tepatnya roh jahat. Penjelasan lebih lanjut di chapter-chapter mendatang, karena kalau sekarang dijamin anda akan bingung. Sebenarnya saya juga sedikit bingung soal yang satu ini..." *ditabok pake TOA*

Orihime: *ngangguk*

Luppi: "Wah, saya muncul! Tapi kok jadi peringkat TUJUH?" *shock*

Ai-69: "Sori deh, Phie. Kalo peringkat enam jadi rada gimana gitu soalnya... Ini aja udah saia kasih sedikit belas kasihan (?) lho, tadinya malah saia mau ngejadiin kamu peringkat sembilan. Kebetulan saya menganggap Zommari enggak terlalu penting untuk dimunculkan, jadi saia gantiin peringkat tujuhnya jadi kamu. Tenang aja, masih banyak yang lebih rendah kok..." *santai*

Luppi: *emosi* "Ekh? Phie? Lu kira gue ini SoPHIE?"

Ai-69: "Ehehe. Iya kali. Pantes kok."

Luppi: *eswete*

Rukia: "Udahlah. Sudahi adegan gaje itu. Tapi... kok saia nggak ada, sih?" *ngomel-ngomel*

Toushiro + Momo + Kira + Hisagi + Rangiku + Gin + Aizen dll: "Kita?"

Ai-69: "Hmm... kaliann... Mungkin muncul, mungkin enggak. Sesuka saya dan yang baca fic inilah. Kalian sabar aja yah..."

All chara: *sweatdrop massal*

Senna: "Author, mungkin sebaiknya cepetan dibubarin aja, deh... disini terasa ada hawa panas yang tidak mengenakkan sih..." *ngelirik chara laen yang pada nge-deathglare author*

Ai-69: "Iya ya. Ya sudah, terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini. Apalagi buat yang review! Makasih banyak!" *membungkuk hormat* "Maaf ya, kalo fic ini membosankan, gaje, bin abal. Kritik, saran, dan juga pesan kesannya masih ditunggu... Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, minna-san!"


End file.
